Despite widespread usage of the Web and the constant growth of Web-based information services, user interactions with the Web generally lack humanizing touches generally. That is, most Web sites provide a diverse group of users with the same information in the same format. To increase the appeal and effectiveness of web site, it would be beneficial to provide a method for customizing the web pages to the individual end users. An increasing number of web sites offer personalized web pages displayed according to the user's preferences. For example, a news web site may allow users to customize the page layout so that sport news are displayed in page header for those who are most interested in sport news, while financial news are displayed in page header for those who prefer financial news.
In general, the personalized web pages are implemented by user's customization. The customization process is tedious and may require users to have special skills. As alternative solution, a method was provided to offer personalized web pages to individual end users without specific directions from the users. That is, the Internet system can monitor the actions taken by individual users in browsing web pages, and customize the web page including only the objects that have been used for a predetermined number of times for the subsequent visits.
However, the web server workload will be increased because of the customization for different users. Therefore, it is desirable to come up with an optimized solution that can offer personalized web pages to individual end users.